


Decode Affection

by talkingtothesky



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2505665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're lying in bed, and John says I love you, and Harold doesn't say anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decode Affection

They're lying in bed, and John says I love you, and Harold doesn't say anything.

 

His hand is on John's back, absently tapping. He does that a lot, phantom keyboards on every surface. John snuggles closer and tries not to feel too disappointed.

 

Finch's fingertips keep on stroking along the curve of John's spine. John lifts his head from where it's pillowed on Harold's shoulder, to see his raised eyebrows, his fond yet expectant smile. John narrows his eyes, he's missing something here. Then he pays closer attention to the caresses. A series of strokes and taps. Alternating, in rhythm, repeating.

 

"Is that...Morse code?"

 

Harold nods.

 

John goes very still, and listens to his touch.


End file.
